zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Biotec
Biotec is an Objective map featured in Zombie Panic Source. About The map features an office building, consisting of a lobby, cafeteria, office-halls, some cubicles and a biological lab. The survivors start at the lobby and their goal is to retrieve the antivirus. It's rumored that the zombie virus originally come from the Biotec Corporation. Its an objective map, and it starts with one goal, that is to find a pair of keys. The keys are located in a room in either big hall, or the red halls. The key randomly changes place every round. Objectives The Survivors objectives are, in this order: #Find the Basement Keys. #Turn on the Power Switch in the Basement. #Hack the Control Room #Hack the Lab door (1 minute) #Retrieve the Antivirus #Get to the Choppa! #Activate alarm to start lockdown. #Secure the Helicopter Pad. Strategy Survivors *Basement Keys #These are usually found in the Big Hall or in one of the rooms in the Red Hallway. #Once found, anyone can enter the basement. *Turn on the Power Switch in the Basement #This is located in the basement, going in through the door, go towards the passage with a metal mesh as a floor tile (it also has a bluish tint) #Follow this to the end. #After a few turns, there is a fence with crates around and inside it. Smash the crates. behind one of the crates is the Power Switch. #Go back upstairs. #BEWARE: The elevator shaft with a red glow has a vent at the top. This is an exit from the Zombie Spawn that they can drop down through from. It's best to have a teammate guard this exit while you break open the boxes and activate the power switch. #BEWARE: Zombies can Uberpush which allows them to push objects with greater force, and they will kill a human or zombie instantly if they are hit by one. If you hear a thud against the wall, pop out and shoot the zombie and continue. If you don't, its probably safe. Note that the props are unlikely to fit through the door frame, so another alternative is simply opening the door and standing in its frame. This, however, opens you to zombie attacks. #Again, BEWARE: The carrier will sometimes stand behind the door and wait for a survivor to come in. The carrier can kill a survivor in three hits, making it easy for him to jump out and maul or infect a survivor before running away. When you enter the basement, always check behind the door. *Hack the Control Room #The Control room is near the Lobby. Follow the signs that say "CONTROL ROOM" #The keyboard inside with a yellow box around it is what you want. It takes 30 seconds to hack the computer however. It's often best to have one person stay inside in the control room while his teammates guard the door. #Use it and then head to the Lab. *Hack the Lab Door #Use the keypad next to the door to open it. DO NOT OPEN IT IF YOU ARE ALONE Wait until you have at least 3 teammates along before you open the door. Otherwise you will easily be overpowered by the zombie horde. Not only will you die but the undead will have control over the lab AND the side door will be opened as a result. #Usually, but not always, the lab contains some health packs and a few weapons along with it. #It is a good strategy to have all but one of the survivors standing at the entrance door (behind the second sliding door). Have the remaining one (best to have hardly any weaponry for speed) to use the keypad and then run back. Then return to retrieve the anti-virus. #Whatever you do, do not let the side door in the lab be opened. *Get to the Choppa! #Get to the helicopter pad. Simple enough. #BEWARE: One of the Zombie Spawn Points puts them literally a window away from the helicopter pad. You have been warned. *Activate Alarm to Start Lockdown #Up the stairs to the side, there is a hallway. Use a keypad? This locks all Zombies outside the helipad out, and vice versa. This also counts for Survivors, they instantly lose if no survivors are on the helipad. #Get a rifle and a shotgun, and full ammo for both (easy enough on Biotec.) Wait just out of sight in the hallway to the helicopter until the objectives are completed and the doors are open. It is very unlikely that the zombies will think to look there. You can then run onto the helipad and activate the alarm. The doors will close right away, locking out any and all zombies. This also makes it likely that all of your teammates will die nasty deaths, however, so only do this if you have a complete lack of morals. If the zombies discover you, they will probably overpower you, making this a very risky method. *Secure the Helicopter Pad #Kill all Zombies on the Helipad. Simple enough. *Enter the Helicopter #Only one survivor is required to do this. Duck-jump to get inside. Zombies *Most of the time between each objective, there will be a few slow survivors walking along behind the rest of the group. Pick them off one by one by ambushing them when they get far away enough. *Do Whatever you can to get the side door in the lab open. 99% of the time it can mean death for the survivor team. *If you have killed all of the survivors but one, and you have looked everywhere, check the dark room behind the desk in the reception lobby. Its a popular hiding spot. Version History * ZPO_Biotec was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.3. * ZPO_Biotec received updates in versions 1.3.1, 1.5.0, 2.0, 2.1, 3.0, 3.0.9a, and 3.1. Trivia * Originally, the door to the Zombie spawn had a keypad. This was definitely changed to boards to discourage temptation. ** In addition, the Survivors had to find a keycard instead. The model is still present in the game files. Gallery Category:Maps